frio feerico
by under zero90
Summary: esta historia es de pokehumans mas o menos se daran cuenta en la historia es mi 1er fic de pokemon denle una oportunidad una relacion entre un glaceon y una sylveon espero que les guste


Cap. 1: Frio feérico

Esta historia trata de poke-humans o giginkas por asi decirlo los personajes guardan relación con cada pokemon que sería tanto físicamente como psicológica lo entenderán a medida de la historia

Pareja:

Glaceon x sylveon glaceon/Kori Yukio sylveon/Sylvia Ninfia

Sus ojos azules se perdían peligrosamente tras esas curvas suaves que decoraban su cuerpo magnéticamente hermoso. Kori Yukio, era un chico que viajaba muchos, los vientos eran su mejor amigo a la hora de llegar a un lugar lejano para causar alguna tormenta feroz y abrazadora de nieve pura, que pellizcaban las narices rojizas, no se le fue sorpresa que en uno de esos viajes se hubiese encontrado, o mejor dicho, hubiese molestado al mítico xerneas.

Si, Yukio conoció no hace décadas a ese gruñón ser que con su acento rumano irradiaba de suerte los lugares donde su presencia era digna para estar. Por fortuna para el "espíritu" del invierno (asi se autonombro), a pesar de ser una persona gruñona, era muy agradable conversar con él cada vez que traía una fresca nevada a su país. No fue hasta en alguna de esas charlas, que el legendario ser de las hadas, le confesó que conocía a un grupo de eeveelutions igual que yo.

Los más poderosos en su clase que con sus esencias cubrían de protección a las distintas regiones del mundo. En lo personal, en ese tiempo de soledad fría, él conocía a volt kaminari (jolteon) y a blazer hanabi (flareon), intento en repentinas ocasiones conocer a los demás, pero a pesar de eso había alguna ocasión en que los veía. En cambio, de la mística Hada de Kalos, solo tenía una leve idea de su aspecto, al observar esas diminutas cintas que colgaban de su cabello y decoraban su ropa.

La imaginaba como una persona engreída, que se asimilaba mucho a un xerneas. Era por algo que nunca se le veía ¿No? Y según Yukio, eso le parecía ridículo, por más que intentaba, no cambiaba lograba verla, no pensaba que sería para tanto la vergüenza que les daba aquello.

Xerneas, en cambio, había socializado unas cuantas veces con los eeveelutions. Relatándolos de una manera tan áspera como respetuosa. Pero no fue hasta que el legendario le relato, que le llamo la atención.

―"Es una mujer tan hermosa, como cautivadora. Podrías perderte en esas curvas, y no salir ileso"―Pasado de copas, la voz de esa persona comenzó a hacerse cada vez más gangosa. Yukio en cambio, se encontraba en completo estado consiente, atento a sus palabras― "Intente coquetearle, pero la insensata de maya sunskate (espeon) me cacheteo antes de que ella contestara mi invitación"― El joven Yukio, no pudo evitar soltar una risita al imaginar a maya, poniéndolo a dormir a ese altanero de xerneas.

Sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo, esa charla quedo en segundo plano en la mente del joven Yukio. No fue hasta que la vio, que de igual manera se quedó algo aturdido. Sus suposiciones ante su aspecto eran completamente erróneas. Si bien sus elegantes, y delgadas curvas cubrían por completo su esbelto cuerpo, nada lo que su imaginación pudo haber creado pudo haberse comparado con esa imagen real.

Sylvia Ninfia era hermosa viese donde la vieses, sin duda le tenía que dar crédito a xerneas. Con sus manos metidas en su chaqueta, escuchando a lo lejos las conversaciones de blazer y Martha Torrent (vaporeon), observaba con atención como sus labios brillosos y rosas dejaban escapar palabras tan rápidas como apresuradas. Su mirada alegre como siempre, la observaba con atención antes de partir en su misión.

Sus caderas anchas pero delineadas se movían a la par de esas cintas blancas que adornaban su vestimenta y su hermoso cabello rosa, sus hipnotizadores ojos fucsia viajaban de un lugar a otro admirando todo. Era tan agraciada la forma en la que ella se movía, que le parecía un insulto que alguien como él observara ese espectáculo involuntario.

Una sonrisa suave rodeo los labios duros y fríos de él, al observarla sonreír con emoción al recibir un pequeño copo de nieve sobre sus manos.

Yukio se permitió preguntarse para sí mismo: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si en su lugar estuviese otra persona? Posiblemente, alguien más hubiese disfrutado de esa imagen, de por si tierna, completa de aire infinitamente acogedora. Una mirada neutral apareció sobre sus ojos, causándole un nudo ardiente en su garganta.

Él se encontraría solo todo el tiempo, si eso no hubiese sucedido. Tragando el agua mineral que descansaba con una fina escarcha en la cima, la bebió con desesperación, con rudeza. Sintiendo como la frescura acariciaban ese sentimiento pesado que lo abrumaba, él cerro sus ojos con lentitud. Acomodándose la capucha de su chaqueta, se dirigió hacia la puerta siendo detenido únicamente por una mano que era perteneciente a la dueña completa de la naturaleza, Leaf Evergreen (leafeon).

Dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y preguntando a donde se iba, leaf lo miro curioso.

―No, no me iré. Solo quiero tomar aire fresco. – sonrientemente fingido, él avanzo hacia una salida cercana. Seguramente, pasarían minutos hasta que blazer, o Shadow Moonblack (umbreon) lo buscaran, ― o Volt apareciera gritando con su áspero acento: ―"¡Trae tu anoréxico trasero aquí, Escarcha!"

La relación con Blazer, se había vuelto algo fraternal, discutían entre ellos, como lo hacen dos hermanos, pero que a pesar de ello se resguardaban un enorme cariño que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a revelar públicamente. Con Volt, Leaf y Martha la relación siempre había sido tan agradable como buena, era unas fantásticas personas, que mantenía el completo orden entre la familia que eran, y que por suerte él formaba parte de ella. Maya y Shadow, eran el padre y madre que había perdido cuando cayó en las oscuras aguas heladas, siempre la mirada de ambos era completamente paternal como a su vez sus consejos eran los que más tomaba en cuenta a la hora de actuar. En cambio con Sylvia, la hermosa Sylvia, era muy, pero muy diferente.

Si bien, ella lo trataba como a todos los demás, de una manera comprensiva y cariñosa. En él era algo completamente diferente. Deseaba ser como Volt para tener con ella enormes charlas silenciosas en las que ella era la que más hablaba de los dos, como también lo envidiaba un poco al ser él amo de las tormentas. Deseaba ser como Shadow, para poderla estrechar con esa enorme fuerza contra su pecho, como también poder tratarla con esa delicadeza que el ponía en su voz, únicamente al hablar con ella: una dama. A Blazer era al que más envidiaba, sin duda alguna, sentía un profundo nudo en el estómago al ver como Sylvia le sonreía al observarlo manejar con tal facilidad su habilidad de las llamas, identificándose en él, su relación amistosa, era de por sí mucho más estrecha con la que tenía con él. Ellos se conocían desde hace más tiempo que ellos, desde hace años fueron compañeros de trabajo como amigos. ¿Cómo no ponerse celoso de eso?

Él y ella habían compartido infinitas de charlas y risas, pero el con ella habían compartido siglos de conversaciones y risas. De por si el señor caluroso, le estaba ganando mucho.

Nervioso ante sus pensamientos se revolvió sus cabellos cubiertos de escarcha. Con incertidumbre se mordió su pulgar con fuerza, la nieve fría chocaba con intensidad sobre su rostro, cual madre protectora que quería abrazarlo. Sin embargo él se mantuvo estático inerte en su lugar, cual hielo esculpido por él mismo.

Un cálido tacto sobre sus parpados, lo hizo remover aturdido y confundido. Removiéndose en su lugar a punto de perder su fiel cayado de madera congelada que siempre traía consigo, se mantuvo estático en su lugar sin caber de la situación borrosa que su mente estaba procesado como si fuera una locomotora a todo vapor.

― ¿Quién soy?― canturreo una vocecilla rápida cerca de su oído haciendo que su columna vertebrar se erizara. Conocía esa voz, y todavía no podía hacer que su lengua articulara la respuesta. – No deberías morderte los dedos, eso hará que tus dientes se dañen.

Consejo fraternal, como profesional, fue depositado en su oído, antes de que su agraciada figura se acomodaba a su lado, con sus parpados entrecerrados ante el intenso viento, que lentamente iba bajando su fuerza. Dándole un mudo aliento.

―Sylvia… ¿Qué esta―

― ¡Shhh!― cayo sonriendo cual niña inocente, niña con expresiones de mujer bella. Combinación peligrosa, como adorablemente hermosa.

― Si no venía yo a buscarte, Maya te cacheteaba― divertida ella dejo escapar una risita dulce. Kori Yukio, jamás en su existencia, había escuchado tan melodioso sonido.

―Es un tipo impaciente ¿Eh?― nervioso jugó con sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Ella observo su gesto con curiosidad.

―En realidad, Shadow le dijo que viniera, pero decidí venir yo para no tenerte recortado en un sofá con cubitos de hielo sobre tu cabeza―

Yukio mantuvo su mirada fija en ella, sin dibujar ninguna expresión concreta. Absorto en ese chispeante que irradiaba sus ojos repletos de energía. Sin duda la belleza inconsciente que tenía esa Hada era peligrosa, tanto que si en ese momento ella le hubiese dicho que se tire al fuego, él lo hubiese hecho.

Sin ni siquiera él creerse sus pensamientos tan maduros, como dementes. Bajo su mirada apenado, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían. Pero estaba seguro que el sonrojo no se mostraría a menos que este en una habitación cerrada con una leve pisca de calor, no ahora que estaban a grados bajo cero.

― ¿Estás bien?― pregunto de pronto, haciendo que él sonriera con frescura.

―Mira Yukio, sé que estuviste solo por mucho tiempo. Y nosotros lo aceptamos y lo comprendemos, en parte fue nuestra culpa que no nos tomamos el tiempo para socializar contigo. Por ello quisiera decirte que para lo que necesites, nos encontraras a noso―

Unos labios fríos no la dejaron terminar tal frase. Estática sobre su lugar, ella se mantuvo aferrando sus agraciadas manos sobre el borde de madera en el que se encontraba sentada. La respiración helada como suave de Yukio, se pegaba contra su diminuto rostro, desde su visión pudo ver como largas pestañas oscuras rodeaban esos ojos color zafiro, idénticas a los anillos gruesos que rodeaban el planeta de Saturno, enmarcándolas en un marco tan digno, como el brillo embriagador que salía de sus pupilas oscurecidas. Ella no pudo más que cerrar sus ojos, y rodear ese cuello masculino y esbelto con completa ternura, era una sensación tal linda como cálida, que la hacía sentir como una adolescente enamorada, pero….¿Acaso no era eso?

Ella se había unido con su nueva familia a tan temprana edad que no fue capaz de experimentar esos factores que hacia suspirar a las personas. Yukio, era el Hombre que la había hipnotizado desde que lo vio. Era atreves de ellos, esas migajas leves de observación que ella se había cautivado con esa presencia fría como rebelde.

Aprendo sus labios con fuerza, sintió esas frías manos acariciar su piel, dejándola con una leve escarcha. Era tan cautivador como dulce.

Sin duda, Kori Yukio, era un ser que le llamaba la atención por su atrayente manera en la cual giraba su centro. Kori, era alguien especial, de eso no le quedaban dudas…

Meses después

Hoy he vuelto a pensar en aquella ocasión arrepentido de no haber confesado mis sentimientos. Hace tiempo que no deja de atormentarme su recuerdo, sus labios, su imagen, su silueta, todo ello pervive en mi mente día tras día, como una eterna luz que nunca se desvanece. Desde que fui elegido uno más entre la liga de los eeveelutions, jamás hubiera imaginado que podría sentirme así hacia uno de ellos.

No es sino su sonrisa en mi mente la que ilumina mis oscuras y álgidas noches; me basta con escuchar el simple sonido se su voz para esbozar una sonrisa en mi rostro. El afecto que siento hacia el resto de mis compañeros es incomparable al cálido sentimiento procedente de aquella hermosa hada que hace que mi nueva vida tenga sentido. Pero que ella comparta lo que yo siento es una duda que me estremece; es una ardiente frustración que crece cada día más, un desconocido anhelo que se va haciendo más fuerte según transcurre la eterna espera.

Deseo tenerla entre mis brazos y abrazarla tan fuerte que tenga que gritar mi nombre entre susurros. Mas por mucho placer que esa fantasía me otorgue, no me olvido del dolor y la aflicción que me provoca la simple presencia de esa frágil criatura; ojalá pudiera... morderla... sí, morderla como un animal hasta hacerla bramar de dolor. Eso me consolaría, me permitiría hacerle ver a esa pequeña hada el irremediable dolor que siento cada día al comprender que ella nunca será mía. Incluso ahora, en esta noche cualquiera, apenas iluminada por estrellas nubladas que se ríen de mi desgracia, ella está ahí delante, tan cerca y tan distante al mismo tiempo. Resulta desolador. Ni siquiera puedo tocarla. No de esa forma. No mientras ella piense que únicamente somos estúpidos amigos. "Me tengo que ir" declara. Y ahora, ¿qué? Pasaré otra noche despierto pensando en ella, intentando olvidarla, aunque eso no es nuevo. Por qué no puedo sentir su cálida piel sobre mi cuerpo ahora inerte; por qué alguien que se ha enfrentado a las más tenebrosas pesadillas es incapaz de hablarle abiertamente a una mujer, de decirle lo que siente, de besarla, de aprisionarla de tal manera que le falte el oxígeno y tenga que suplicarme con lágrimas en los ojos que abandone su interior. Sí, soy muy consciente de mis oscuros y lujuriosos pensamientos.

Porque no eres nadie para ella explica mí siempre sincera mente Siempre te verá como su amigo, su compañero. Algún día conocerá a alguien mejor que tú y se olvidará de ti para siempre. No eres más que una maldita rata.

Mis siniestros y profundos deseos hacia ella que nadie más conoce me llevan al insomnio y a la locura... pero no pasará de esta noche. "Espera. Te quiero." ¿Me habrá escuchado? Está paralizada. Me está mirando, pero no acierto a ver su rostro. Me atrevo a adivinar que está articulando un gesto de sorpresa; de sorpresa y pánico, diría yo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que le he dicho que le quiero? Se me ha hecho eterno.

"Yukio..." Aquí viene; te va a rechazar como a una asquerosa rata. Recordarás esta noche como la peor de toda tu vida. "Yo también te quiero." No estoy seguro de haber escuchado bien. "¿Qué has dicho?" interrogo. "Te quiero." Y ya es la segunda vez que escucho la misma tontería. Mi imaginación me está jugando una mala pasada... ya no oigo hablar a mi mente... ni siquiera me oigo a mí mismo. Todas las voces han dejado paso a un inquietante y muerto silencio. ¿¡Por qué no dice nada!? Si ya está todo confesado; no hay más que esconder. ¿Se puede saber qué haces? Ve y bésala. ¿No es lo que siempre has querido? Pero ahora no será un simple beso robado.

Me basta un ligero movimiento de mis pies para romper la distancia que nos separa. Dejo de resistirme y la beso, la beso como nunca antes lo había hecho; con pasión, con fuerza, con rabia... con hambre. Mi gélida lengua invade su boca y parece que mi ataque la pilla por sorpresa. Pero ella no se hace de rogar y me devuelve el beso mientras se amarra a mi cuello. Cojo y la aprisiono contra un árbol. Ahora mi cuerpo manda, ahora por fin voy a poder dar rienda suelta a mis más oscuros deseos. Le sujeto las muñecas por encima de su cabeza y ella me mira expectante, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

Ahora todos duermen, mas no creo que a nosotros nos aguarde el mismo destino. La hierba donde nos encontramos es suave, pero no se puede comparar a la suave piel de mi hada. Sin previo aviso, la embisto quedando encima de ella, y la beso lascivamente creando un sello entre su boca y la mía, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. "No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para hacer esto." Mi confesión la ha dejado sin capacidad de articular palabra. Espero que ahora se haya percatado de mis intenciones. Comienzo deslizando mis labios por su garganta. Presiono fuerte hasta dejar una marca violácea. Noto entonces un escalofrío por su parte; no está acostumbrada a tan heladas temperaturas. No. Su piel es cálida, nada que ver con la mía. Prosigo con mi labor y recorro su cuerpo haciendo uso de mis labios sin dejarme ni un solo centímetro por explorar. Entre su hermosa anatomía, descubro dos hermosos senos, redondos y simétricos, muerdo con lujuria uno y repito el mismo proceso con el segundo, arrancándole un gemido de dolor. Decido continuar dejando más marcas cárdenas en su sedosa piel; mañana tendremos mucho que explicar. Recibo a cambio jadeos que emergen de sus rosados labios cada vez que mi boca rueda por su piel, y que resulta ser una encantadora melodía para mis oídos. De pronto, mi pequeña hada me sorprende adoptando un papel más activo y acariciando la piel que se oculta debajo de mi chaqueta. Su simple tacto es tan reconfortante, tan dulce... Hace que me derrita. Nunca antes había pensado que podría sentir tanto calor... La espera es agobiante; necesito hacerla mía ahora mismo. Ágilmente, libero mi miembro y me deslizo suave y lentamente en su interior, desgarrando nuestras inocencias. Consigo arrancarle unos gemidos iniciales que se van acompasando al ritmo de mis embestidas. "Por favor... más deprisa." Mis deseos carnales se activan ante aquella petición; consigo aumentar la velocidad y sus llantos de placer se hacen más ardientes. Entonces la abrazo y siento cómo ella entrelaza sus dedos en mi pelo y tira con fuerza mientras dejo que mi aliento gélido embriague su cuello. Escúchala, ni siquiera es capaz de pronunciar tu nombre. No es necesario nada más que un último impulso para liberar en ella mi semilla, la cual es desatada con un primitivo gruñido ronco proveniente de mi garganta.

Salgo lentamente de su interior y contemplo el panorama que he causado: su cabello está alborotado; su cuerpo entero tiembla, fruto de la desconocida experiencia y del frío flamígero; todo su cuerpo está lleno de marcas y sus labios presentan un espantoso color morado; y de su sexo todavía se derrama la señal de que finalmente, esta criatura, tiene un dueño. Aun así, la imagen desoladora y destrozada que presenta no se asemeja ni un ápice a mi desconsolador estado del cual era víctima unos minutos antes de conocer que compartíamos los mismos sentimientos.

Me acerco a ella y deposito un inocente y superficial beso en sus labios y le muerdo el inferior. Contemplo el reflejo de mi mirada en sus ojos hasta que, finalmente, no aguanta más y cae dormida. Ya no estoy solo.


End file.
